Heists
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Not only was the Generation Of Miracles a basketball team, but it was also a Crew. A Crew that did Heists. They all attempt multiple heists, some fail, and some achieve victory; Money. Each Heist will show how it would end up if someone different was the mastermind. Total crack idea, not even my idea. KnB x Gaming Community. (Rooster Teeth/Let's Play) Just look them up on YouTube.


**This is literally just boredom right here. This isn't my plot, it's actually based off a video from a gaming community on YouTube called Rooster Teeth (Or Let's Play)**

**Literally just a mess around thing, don't take it seriously XD**

**Everything that happens in here wasn't me, but the Fake AH Crew on Rooster Teeth. So the end wasn't my idea XD**

**Enjoy because this took all day to write.**

**And by no means do I say I made up the plot, video, anything.**

* * *

_**Akashi Seijuuro - Geoff - Alpha 1**_

_**Murasakibara Atsushi - Ryan - Alpha 2**_

_**Aomine Daiki - Michael - Charlie 2**_

_**Kise Ryota - Gavin - Bravo 2**_

_**Midorima Shintaro - Ray - Charlie 1**_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya - Jack - Bravo 1**_

* * *

At that moment, a heist was being planned with no one else's knowing. Only the six men in the room knew about it, as they were the ones planning it. This is their first heist, and they will go all out to achieve their goal; Get the money without being arrested.

A small room with plain white walls, nothing on them except two maps of Teiko city. The middle of the room had a big table, which five men were sitting at, looking at the maps and their heist leader. The brains of the operation.

The six men have been secretly talking about attempting a heist, as dangerous as it is. Their boss didn't agree with it at first, saying it was too risky. But when they finally got called to the plain room that no one uses, they knew something big was being planned.

So inside the room they sat in, waiting in anticipation, their boss named Akashi Seijuuro began talking.

"So," Akashi started, placing his hand on the bigger map. "This is Teiko city. We're all familiar with it, right?"

"Yeah, of course." A green haired male said.

"Yeah, we're all broke. So broke." A blonde whined, and Akashi pointed at him. "Quiet." He said, before focusing on the map and everyone else.

"I think I've pinpoint a location to hit. It's a six person job, you'll all get a fair share, and equal work. You all know of the 24/7 supermarket, correct? The one just south of downtown?" Akashi asked, and everyone nodded. "I've done some research and I believe that this store.. should have $12,000 to $18,000."

"That's a lot of money." A light blue haired male replied, making everyone nod in agreement.

Akashi didn't reply, just pointing at the blonde. "Kise Ryota and me, we're going to rob the place." Next he pointed to the green haired male. "Midorima Shintaro, you'll be our sniper. You're the best shot."

"Alright." Midorima replied with a nod.

Akashi then pointed to a tall purple haired male. "Murasakibara Atsushi, you're our boat man."

"Murasakibaracchi the boat guy." Kise replied, in which Akashi told him to be quiet again.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Akashi said, pointing at the light blue haired male. "You're our driver. Everyone knows you're the best driver."

"And Aomine Daiki, you blow stuff up." Akashi said, looking at a dark blue haired male who smirked. "The wild card. Raise the ruckus!"

Akashi ignored him, facing the map again. He pointed towards the top of the map, looking back at the group. "By the end, we should end up at our old Teiko middle school to split the money." He said, before moving down so he was pointing at the middle of the city. "At the end of Rakuzan street, there is the 24/7 supermarket. You'll know because it has the car wash across from it."

"I remember that." Kise said, and Aomine glared at him. "Shut up."

"Ryota, Tetsuya, and I are going to roll up to the supermarket. We will need an unmarked, stolen, sprayed vehicle. Maybe a SUV, with dark tinted windows? And armor, with bullet proof tires." Akashi explained, talking to Kuroko.

"And limo cover. Definitely limo cover." Aomine said, looking at Kuroko who nodded.

"So Tetsuya will be waiting in the car for us, as Ryota and I go and Rob the place. We will have to kill the owner, and anyone who seen our face." Akashi explained.

"I'm on board." Murasakibara said, leaning back in his chair.

"We also got to blow up the vehicles alright? No evidence left behind." Akashi said, before looking back at the map. "So while we rob the place, Tetsuya will be placing sticky bombs all around the place and vehicles. The explosion will confuse the cops. Shintaro, you will be across the street, one building west of the car wash."

"You will be on the second floor of the abandoned warehouse, you will be our cover." Akashi explained, before focusing on the map again.

"After we rob the place, Tetsuya this is important, you will drive us down the street, and down the first right. On our left, there will be an alleyway, you drive in there. Daiki will be waiting there with something big, bus, tank, just something big enough to block the alley way. Atsushi, you will be there with two identical vehicles. I will get into one of the vehicles with Atsushi, while Tetsuya and Ryota get in the other car. You two will go around, and blow everything up." Akashi explained and Aomine smirked again.

"Nothing left behind! No DNA, not a single hair." Aomine said and Akashi nodded.

"Once everything is blown up," He pointed to where Midorima would be waiting. "Shintaro will get off the roof, after giving us cover, and behind the building there will be a motorcycle waiting for him. Something maneuverable."

"Got it." Midorima said, and Akashi continued.

"He will pull up, and Daiki will get on it. Now you will go east, and this is where it gets dicey. At some point you have to lose the cops, that's the reality of the situation." Akashi said, before pointing at where their old middle school was. "You will be driving up town, to get to here, where we split the money."

"Are we all meeting up there at some point?" Kuroko asked and Akashi nodded. "From different ways."

"Now, Tetsuya and Ryota will be together, driving around and confusing the cops. They'll think you guys have the money."

"That's already enough chaos." Aomine said with an amused chuckle, and Midorima nodded. "It's a lot of chaos."

"Exactly." Akashi said, smirking at them before looking at the map. "At some point, you guys will go west, and take the highway by the ocean. Hopefully at some point you lost the cops, as you head to Teiko middle school."

"Now while all of this is happening, Atsushi and I will be driving in a car towards the docks. There at the docks, will be a speed boat. Atsushi, you need to get us a speed boat."

"Got it." Murasakibara replied.

"We will have smooth sailing as we quickly drive our way to the next dock close to Teiko middle school." Akashi explained until Aomine interrupted. "Smooth sailing, you guys can have margaritas."

Kuroko smiled but Akashi just continued. "There will be another dock there, where we will pull up. Beyond the bait and tackle shop, there will be a van there. I'll deal with that. So by then everyone will meet at our old middle school, we split the money, heist complete."

"So we will need...?" Midorima asked, wanting to make sure everyone remembered what vehicles they needed.

"We need a boat, a bus, a van, a Sanchez, and three SUVs." Akashi explained, and Murasakibara straightened up. "Wait."

"What is it?" Akashi asked, and Murasakibara pointed at him.

"Masks."

"...That's right. We can't let anyone know what we look like." Aomine replied and Akashi sighed.

"That's right, we will get masks, okay?" Akashi said, before thinking of the teams. "Team Alpha, will be Atsushi and me. Tetsuya and Ryota, Team Bravo, Bravo 1 and Bravo 2. Shintaro and Daiki, you're Charlie Team. Charlie 1 and Charlie 2."

"I'm Charlie 2?" Aomine asked with a sigh.

"Alright, everyone get it?" Akashi asked, and everyone nodded. "Then let's go."

* * *

"Why did we have to start this at Aominicchi's house?" Kise asked, sitting on Aomine's couch.

"What's wrong with my house?" Aomine asked and Kise shook his head.

"Nothing nothing!"

"Step one of the operation is to check out the scene. Daiki, get the car, and I'll set up the GPS when you get the car." Akashi said and Aomine nodded as everyone stood up.

"Right. If you will all get out my house, I'll get my car out the garage and we can go." Aomine said, making everyone walk to his front door.

"I'll meet you guys out there in a second." Kise said, standing by Aomine's liquor stash. "Kise, don't touch my alcohol."

"Just washing the pipes before the heist." Kise said, already downing a shot.

Aomine sighed, just walking to the door. He let everyone else leave, as Murasakibara walking around his apartment, looking around. "So Kise-chin is getting a bev?"

"Oh yeah, there are bevs in the apartment, that's fine." Aomine said, before leaving his apartment and to his garage as everyone waiting outside.

Kise and Murasakibara eventually left the apartment as well, waiting outside with everyone else. While Aomine got the car, Akashi handed out walkie-talkies for everyone. "To communicate during the heist, in case something goes wrong." Aomine eventually pulled up, honking his horn.

"What kind if horn is that? It sounds like a squeaky ball." Midorima asked and Aomine snickered.

"Get inside, it can hold four people, and two can hang off the side." Aomine explained as Akashi got in the car, giving him his walkie-talkie. He then set up the GPS as everyone got inside.

"I'm in." Midorima said, and Murasakibara got in as well.

"I guess that leaves me and Kise-kun on the sides." Kuroko said, before looking around. "Where did Kise-kun go?"

"I'm here!" Kise said, running up.

"Where did you go idiot? You were just here, weren't you?" Aomine asked with a sigh. "Just get on." Murasakibara then got out the car, looking at Kuroko. "Kuro-chin can get in the car instead."

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun." He said, getting in the car as Murasakibara shut the door before hanging onto the car.

"Kise, just get on!" Aomine said impatiently, making Kise hop on before Midorima closed the door, since he kept it open in case they needed to get out. "Kise, now you left the door open!"

"I'll close it!" Kise said, jumping off the car and Midorima got out. As soon as he got out, Kise shut the door, making everyone laugh except Akashi, Kuroko, and Midorima.

"Just let me get in then close the door Kise..." Midorima said, opening the door and getting inside. Kise hopped on, just as Aomine backed up, accidentally hitting a car behind them.

"That man just ran into our car!" Kise said, and Murasakibara looked at the car.

"Let's blow it up."

"I agree." Aomine said with a smirk, and Murasakibara got a sticky bomb out of his pocket. He threw it, the bomb attaching to the car as Aomine drove away. When Murasakibara pressed the button to the bomb, it exploded, and everyone watched except Aomine.

"My vehicle was destroyed... why..." Midorima said with a sigh, looking out the window.

"So was mine!" Kise whined.

"Eh, well..." Aomine said with a chuckle.

"Great, our heist didn't even start and we are already wanted..." Akashi said with a small sigh.

"So we will go get masks?" Aomine asked and Akashi shook his head.

"Lose the cops then we will go." He said with another sigh as he heard police sirens.

"Don't worry, I'll lose them." Aomine said, starting to drive faster.

"Well, Murasakibara and Kise might not be in a good position..." Midorima said, looking out at the two males hanging onto the car.

"Yeah, it's a little exposed out here." Murasakibara said, just as a cop car rammed into the back of their car, making everyone either gasp or shout in surprise.

"Murasakibara-kun fell off the car." Kuroko suddenly said, and Aomine sighed. "We will go back for him quickly."

"Guys, I'm right here!" Murasakibara said in his walkie-talkie as Aomine derived around the block quickly, eventually making it back to Murasakibara. Though he continued driving. "You don't want to get in this car right now!" Aomine yelled as he drove off, cop cars following. Murasakibara sighed, knowing Aomine was right.

"Man, we look cool." Kise said, hanging onto the car tightly.

"No one would suspect someone was about to do a heist in this car." Aomine said and Kise tilted his head.

"We're robbing the market in this car?"

"No, of course not!" Aomine said, getting farther and farther away from the cops. "This is practice for escaping the cops."

"And team building. Without Atsushi." Akashi said.

"Yeah, without Murasakibara." Aomine said, before suddenly turning the car, Kise almost crashing into another car. "And almost without Kise."

"Almost banged my arm." Kise said, making Aomine snicker as he almost hit Kise with another car, on purpose.

"Trying to knock Kise-kun off?" Kuroko asked with a small chuckle.

"Man, you guys got a lot of cops behind you." Murasakibara suddenly said in the walkie-talkie.

"How can you see?" Akashi asked in confusion.

"Stole a car and followed you guys." Murasakibara said, a long ways away from Aomine's car.

Then another cop car rammed into them suddenly, making Kise fall off. "Better run Kise!" Aomine said, driving off again. Kise just yelled surprised gibberish, before running off the road, heading towards the bushes before the cops noticed him.

"Murasakibaracchi..." Kise said as the cops drove around, trying to find out which way Aomine went in the confusion.

"I know, I'll pick you up." Murasakibara said into the device with a sigh.

"We're about to lose the cops." Akashi said, as Aomine pulled up behind a building.

When Kise saw Murasakibara in a random stolen car, he ran out the bushes, almost getting ran over as he jumped in the car.

"Alright, we lost the cops. Let's go pick up those idiots." Akashi exclaimed with a sigh, and Aomine began driving off towards Kise and Murasakibara.

"See guys, this is what you need to expect during the heist." Aomine said.

"We got to watch out for it." Murasakibara replied and Aomine nodded in agreement.

"Things escalate quickly." Aomine said, as they drove towards each other.

"Alright, we're coming up on your behind Aominicchi." Kise said, and Aomine snickered.

"Kise, please don't." He said teasingly, stopping so Murasakibara could catch up. He suddenly drifted into view, and Kise jumped out when the car was moving.

"Kise... Alright then." Aomine said with a small amused laugh, as Murasakibara calmly got out the car. He walked to Aomine's car, hopping on, and so did Kise.

"I just noticed you have a big trunk." Murasakibara said as Aomine drove off.

"We can keep all our jewels in here." Kise said with a smile.

"You got everything in there," Kuroko said, looking out the window. "Bet you could fit like a whole picnic in there."

"Okay, we are getting closer to the supermarket." Aomine said, and Akashi told him to keep driving when they approached it.

"Park around the side. Don't make us look suspicious." Akashi said, and Aomine did as he said, moving around the building and parking on the side. Every one got out, and Akashi started walking. "Alright, only Tetsuya go inside. It would be strange for all six of us to go in. Tetsuya, you look around the store for anything useful or cameras, anything."

With a nod from Kuroko, he began walking into the store as Akashi walked away. "I'll show you guys where you go in a second. Where's Daiki?"

"I'm at the car, I didn't want to walk inside with everyone." Aomine replied through the device, and Akashi nodded in understanding. "Only Tetsuya is going inside, you can come along."

"Got it." Aomine said, already walking to where Akashi and everyone besides Kuroko was.

"Now Shintaro, follow me. Well, everyone can come, but I'm showing Shintaro where he will stay." Akashi said, walking away with everyone following. "See the car wash? Then the building with all the graffiti? That's your building."

"That's your building Midorima." Aomine said, and Midorima looked at the ladder he would have to climb. Akashi started climbing, and Midorima slowly followed.

"Be safe Midorimicchi." Kise said, and soon Murasakibara began climbing too.

"Be safe to everyone who's climbing." Aomine said with a sigh.

"This will be your spot." Akashi said, finally getting to the top of the building. They had a clear view of the 24/7 supermarket across the street.

"I don't have a wall to lean against..." Midorima said.

"You won't need it." Akashi said, as Kise walked up.

"Hey Midorimicchi, did you practice your escape route?"

"Not yet, why?" Midorima asked, and Kise didn't reply as he just ran to the edge of the building before jumping off. Midorima and Akashi watched as Kise landed inside a dumpster, full of garbage.

"...Ryota, stop acting like that. That isn't Shintaro's escape route." Akashi said with a sigh, walking away with Midorima.

"What was that?" Kuroko asked, suddenly appearing beside Aomine who was laughing, witnessing Kise's fall.

"Tetsu! Stop appearing like that!" He said, sighing.

"Sorry."

"Daiki, get the car while I show Shintaro where to go." Akashi said from on top the building and Aomine nodded. He walked off with Kuroko and Kise, who eventually got out the dumpster.

Akashi began showing Midorima where he would go. "Down here will be where your motorcycle will be, your Sanchez. You'll drive down this alley, and meet up with Daiki in the other alley which I will show you."

"I see." Midorima said, as Akashi began climbing down the ladder, Midorima following.

Aomine slowly pulled up in the car with Kuroko and Kise already inside, waiting for every one to get in. Kise got out so Midorima could get in, and Akashi got inside with Aomine again. One everyone was on board, Kise and Murasakibara on the sides again, they drove down the alley. "So this is Shintaro's route."

"Alright..."

"Now go down the alley and go to the right back to the supermarket. Once there, I will show you Tetsuya's route." Akashi said, and Aomine nodded. Following Akashi's instructions, they carefully made their way back to the supermarket.

"Now you'll be here when we rob the store. When we get inside, you drive off down this road." Akashi explained to Kuroko as Aomine began driving. "Now you'll take a right here. See that-"

"Stop!" Kise yelled, but was cut off when he hit a street lamp, falling off the car. Aomine couldn't help but laugh, seeing Kise fall of his car through the mirror. They slowed down, but continued driving a few feet. "See that alley to the left? That's the alley Daiki should be in and where you will go, Tetsuya."

"Okay. Wait, does it connect to a road?" Kuroko asked as they drove through the alley.

"Yeah." Akashi replied, as Aomine stopped in the open area connected to the alleyway.

"Now see, this is where the bus will be. Load it up with bombs, blow it up when the cops get here." Akashi explained and Aomine nodded. "Got it."

"And this is where our get away vehicles will be." Akashi said, pointing to the open area.

"Is this where I am picking up Aomine?" Midorima asked, looking around. "Yeah." Aomine replied, as Akashi started putting a destination in the GPS.

"Alright. Daiki, follow that, and this will be Atsushi's and my route. Pay attention Atsushi."

"Got it."

As they drove their way down to the docks, Akashi was explaining that they would have the boat ready when they were down here. They pulled up by the docks, looking around. "When we get here, we blow up the escape vehicle, then drive off in the boat towards the other docks by the middle school." Akashi explained.

"So only Alpha Team is coming here?" Aomine asked and Akashi nodded.

"Correct." Akashi replied as Aomine drove off again.

"Team Charlie will come from the east. Team Bravo will come from the west, and Team Alpha will come from the Northwest, and we will all meet at Teiko Middle School." Akashi said and everyone nodded.

"Kurokocchi, do you know which way to go, to get there?" Kise asked through the window.

"Yes, Kise-kun."

"Okay, then I'll just get in the car and you drive." Kise said happily as Aomine drove them back to the store.

"Okay, just to make sure. Everyone knows where they're going?" Akashi asked and everyone nodded. "Good."

"We should drop by the ammunition store before hand though." Murasakibara replied, and Aomine nodded.

"And masks!"

"Right, ammunition, masks, then the heist starts." Akashi said in agreement. "Daiki, take us to the mask store."

Aomine smirked as he drove off towards the beach, which was where the mask store was. "We will all get matching masks, so we look like a crew. The Generation Of Miracles."

"So we will get masks, ammunition, then split up to get the vehicles and put them in place." Akashi explained as Aomine drove.

It took a bit to get to the beach, but it wasn't far. They soon pulled up to the mask store, getting out of the car. "Alright everyone. Let's all get the same mask quick. What was it Shintaro? The mask?"

"Carbon warrior."

"Yeah, everyone get that." Akashi said as they walked to the masks on the shelves. Everyone soon got their mask, and got back into the car to go to the ammunition store.

"Guys, I'm nervous." Kise said as they drove off quickly.

"I'm sure everyone is, but if you do your parts, everything should be okay." Akashi said, and Kise sighed.

"So we will be robbing the store together, right?" Kise asked and Akashi nodded. "So we wait for the guy to give the money, then kill him?"

"Yes, we have to."

"No witnesses Kise!" Aomine said, focusing on driving.

"Then Kuroko blows the place up." Midorima replied.

"We have to go for max money. $18,000." Akashi said, as Aomine soon pulled up to the ammunition store. "Alright, everyone get some ammunition. Daiki, you have guns in the trunk, right?"

"Just a few. Everyone should get their own guns though." Aomine replied as they walked into the store.

"Everyone get sticky bombs just in case. Get a lot of them. And get lots of ammo. And heavy armor." Akashi said quietly, as they walked to different shelves.

"This guy is going to get a lot of money." Kuroko said and Aomine scoffed. "Yeah, got that right."

"Shintaro, get a good sniper rifle." Akashi said and Midorima nodded.

"Everyone make sure to get armor, even you, Atsushi." Murasakibara nodded, making sure to get heavy armor.

"Everyone ready to go? We will split up here and go put the vehicles in place." Akashi said once everyone got enough ammo for their weapon of choice.

"Shintaro, what will you be doing?" Akashi asked once they exited the store. He wanted to make sure everyone understood what to do.

"Getting a Sanchez and putting it behind the building I'll be staying at." Midorima replied.

"Good. Tetsuya and Ryota, you're a team. What will you be doing?"

"Acquiring two get away vehicles." Kuroko replied for Kise.

"Daiki?"

"Getting a bus and blocking the alleyway." Aomine said, walking to his car. He opened the trunk, revealing a few guns in there. This was Teiko city, no one would care if you had a weapon on the street, as long as you didn't use it. Totally makes sense.

"So that's what was in there." Kuroko said and Aomine snickered, handing Kuroko a gun.

"And I will get the van for me and Atsushi." Akashi said, looking at everyone. "Alright, this is where we will split up. Good luck to everyone, and meet up at the supermarket when you're done. I'll see you all soon."

* * *

"Alright, heist starts now!" Akashi said into the walkie-talkie, as everyone was in place. Midorima was on his roof, sniper rifle in hand. Aomine had a big truck in the alleyway, ready to block it with the police come. There were also two get away vehicles in the alley, away from the truck so they didn't get blown up.

Murasakibara waited in one of the vehicles, as Kuroko drove Akashi and Kise to the supermarket slowly. "Alright, everyone do your jobs and we will all get out of this alive."

"Good luck boys." Aomine said through the device.

"I'm nervous.." Kise said, fidgeting in the car as they approached the supermarket, coming into Midorima's view.

"It'll be alright Ryota. Keep calm." Akashi reassured as they drove up to the supermarket. Everyone got out, Kuroko ready to plant the bombs as Akashi got Kise calmed down. "I'll get the money, and you kill the guy, okay Ryota?"

"Right." Kise said, following Akashi into the store. Once they made it to the counter, their guns pointed at the man, did the heist officially start.

"Get the money in the bag!" Kise yelled, moving to the side so Akashi faced the man with his own gun. The store clerk, not wanting to get hurt, frantically started putting money in a bag.

"Alright, everyone stay calm and collected, and we will get through this." Akashi said into his device, watching the man. "Don't worry, we don't want to become murderers, we just want the money."

Once he got the bag of money, he signalled for Kise to shoot him. Once Kise did, they swiftly left the store. Kuroko had already placed sticky bombs every where around the store, and was waiting in the car.

They jumped in the car, and it was chaos from there. As they drove off, Kuroko set off the bombs which created a huge explosion, smoke surrounding all the stores. As they drove off, they swiftly turned into the alleyway.

"Aomine-kun, we are entering the alleyway. Block it now." Kuroko said as they drove into the alleyway. Aomine drove the truck, blocking the entrance into the alley.

"Alright, get in the get away vehicles!" Akashi said, jumping out the car. Kuroko kept the car parked by the truck which was covered in bombs, before going to the get away vehicle. Kise was already inside, starting to drive off after Akashi and Murasakibara did. Though they had to dodge a cop car which was entering the alley.

"Kise-kun, you're leaving me behind!" Kuroko said, making Kise stop right as the cop pulled up. He almost fell when Aomine suddenly blew up the truck and car a little away behind him. Having no choice, Kuroko ran off, jumping on a dumpster and climbing over the high wall of the open area.

"Aomine, I'm on my way!" Midorima said, having climbed off the building after shooting as many cops as he could, and was already driving to the alley on his Sanchez.

"Bravo 2 is down!" Kuroko said, not seeing Kise anywhere, nor hearing him.

"What's going on!" Akashi asked quickly as he drove off with Murasakibara, heading for the docks. "Where is Bravo 2!"

"Bravo 1 is escaping!" Kuroko said, having no choice but to leave the scene without Kise.

"Charlie 1 has arrived!" Aomine said as he saw Midorima pull up on the Sanchez. "Go Charlie 1, go!"

"Alpha Team is heading to the docks!" Murasakibara said quickly, and the silence from Kise worried Akashi.

Kuroko started running down a different alleyway, just as he saw Midorima and Aomine drive by. "Aomin-!"

He was cut off with a cry of pain, immediately falling down. Aomine accidentally shot Kuroko.

"Bravo 1 is down!" Aomine yelled, before realizing what he done.

"You killed him!" Midorima said in shock as he continued driving, knowing they couldn't stop for Kuroko.

"I didn't mean to!" Aomine yelled, just as shocked.

"Tetsuya is down? Why!" Akashi yelled, which was rare.

"I killed Bravo 1! It was a mistake!" Aomine replied quickly as Midorima didn't reply, but he was worried. Everyone was.

"What's going on!" Akashi said, demanding an explanation.

"Bravo Team is down! Bravo 1 must've jumped in front of me and I shot him and it totally wasn't my fault!" Aomine said, the police quickly gaining on them.

"Just keep going, stay alive!" Akashi said as he jumped out the car once Murasakibara parked by the docks. He put bombs on their car, before running down to the speed boat which was waiting for them.

"Just keep driving, I'll take them out!" Aomine said as police blocked their way. He threw a sticky bomb as they drove past, and he pressed the button, blowing up the police cars.

Meanwhile Akashi and Murasakibara began driving off, Akashi detonating the bombs so they exploded their get away vehicle. No evidence left behind. "Alright, someone give me an explanation."

"Okay.." Aomine said, wondering what to say. "Bravo Team is down. I don't know what happened to Bravo 2, and I'm pretty sure Bravo 1 was hit by a car, not my fault." Aomine explained.

"Are you sure they're gone?" Akashi asked worriedly, and Aomine hesitated.

"I'm pretty sure they're-" He was cut off when a police car hit their Sanchez, making them both fly off the bike.

"Charlie Team!" Akashi yelled in surprise. "What's going on!"

"Team Charlie's down!" Aomine yelled as he tried standing up, having cuts on his arms from the fall. Once he stood, he saw Midorima stand up but got shot down.

"Charlie 2 is do-!" Aomine was suddenly cut off just like Kuroko, as he was shot. He dropped to the ground, leaving silence on Team Alpha's end.

"Charlie Team, what's going on!" Akashi asked, and Murasakibara looked at Akashi worriedly. "Charlie Team! Bravo! Any body?"

"Where is everyone?" Akashi asked in worry, a rare sight for anyone to see.

"I don't know, but it's just you and me." Murasakibara said after hearing just silence.

"Yeah, just you and me... well, at least your cut got bigger."

"Yeah, by a lot." Murasakibara said.

"We will count it up later."

"Uh.." The boat slowly stopped, which confused Akashi. "Why are we stopped?"

"Well..." Murasakibara said, standing up, grabbing his gun. "There doesn't have to be two of us..."

"Oh no, we're not-!" Akashi tried to stop Murasakibara, but the taller male showed no mercy as he shot the redhead. "Alpha 2 wins!" He said, before looking around.

"...He took the money with him to the grave...!" Murasakibara said, before sighing. "Okay.. Viking death." He said, placing a bomb on the boat. He pressed the button, and the bomb blew up the boat, instantly killing Murasakibara.

No one survived the heist, and no one got the money.

_**Heist Failed.**_

* * *

_**#1 death: Kise Ryota - died near the beginning of the heist, shot by a police officer while waiting for Kuroko**_

_**#2 death: Kuroko Tetsuya - died by Aomine accidentally shooting him in an alleyway.**_

_**#3 death: Midorima Shintaro - knocked off Sanchez and shot by police**_

_**#4 death: Aomine Daiki - Knocked off Sanchez and shot by police**_

_**#5 death: Akashi Seijuuro - killed by Murasakibara in their get away boat**_

_**#6 death: Murasakibara Atsushi - Suicide**_


End file.
